


Believe

by PontiusHermes



Category: Polar Express - All Media Types
Genre: Belief, Bells, Christmas, Christmas Spirit, Fan theory, Gen, Magic, Plot Twists, Short, Sweet, Trains, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: Christmas fic which explores a weird theory of mine. The Conductor at home after finishing the Christmas Eve run.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a weird theory of mine in relation to the Conductor on the Polar Express. Hope you enjoy!  
> Hermes

The Conductor returned to his house, having seen the Polar Express safely back into the station, where she would wait again for almost a year. The elves in the city centre were still celebrating the success of this year’s sleigh launch, and joyful music drifted faintly on the Arctic wind. Wearily, he removed his navy cap and jacket, and hung them on a peg. He left his boots underneath. Although the entire train trip had taken less than five minutes in actuality, he felt as if he hadn’t slept for a day. At least winter at the North Pole meant constant darkness; he wouldn’t be woken by the sun in the morning.

Stepping over to the mantelpiece, the Conductor gently tossed a coal from the Polar Express’ generous tender into the fireplace, igniting a roaring blaze in seconds. Train coals were special like that. Magical. Satisfied, he turned and trudged into his room.

Once wrapped cosily in his pyjamas, he pulled out a drawer of his bedside table. He carefully extracted a box from where it sat snuggly between a worn Bible and a spare pair of glasses, and lifted off the lid. The bell looked just as it always had, neither rusted nor tarnished, nor scratched, nor in any way imperfect. He held it to his ear and shook gently.

The Conductor’s whole face softened at the sweet chime of the bell. Its voice was pure and tender. The sound of hope.

‘I believe,’ he whispered, a habit from long ago, ‘I believe.’ And he did. He still did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed. If anybody else has thought this, please tell me in the comments!  
> Merry Christmas,  
> Hermes


End file.
